Love at First TOUCH
by Lovegirl1
Summary: Zim and Dib have been fighting and thinking they hate each other since they meet. Can a sensitive pair of antennas change that to friendship or even LOVE
1. Chapter 1

Love at First TOUCH!

Includes: Zadr (Zim and Dib), violence, swearing and fluffy sweetness.

Rated: M for mature

Summary: Zim and Dib always fight through out there lives but can a sensitive pair of antennas change that?

Authors words: Hi everyone this is my first Zadr and story so be gentile please! Don't worry I'm not an ass and will take a year to post up one chapter. It will take me from a day to a week at the most to post a chapter. NO FLAMES PLEASE. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ. NO ONES FORCING YOU TO READ. I don't own Invader Zim by the way if I did it would be the worst show ever probably. On to the story: D

Chapter 1: Started with a teasing.

It was same old same old day at High Skool. Nothing had changed since Zim got there. Dib was still an obsessive paranormal guy. He still had same glasses, clothes and hair. The only things that changed where he was now 6 feet tall, 16 years old, and extremely attractive according to everyone. He turned down all girls because he knew they didn't really like him and finally they got a clue and stopped asking. Zim hadn't changed much either. He still had same annoying attitude and same clothes. Though he was now 5 feet 6 inches thanks to Earth's atmosphere, he grew his own hair from a potion that covered his right eye, and was less sensitive to Earth things like foods and other objects. Another thing that changed was Zim and Dib fights. They could both agree they had gotten a little more bloody and violent.

DIB POV

"CAN YOU BELIVE HIM" I screamed still pissed off at today's earlier fight. It had gotten me detention. To be truthful I don't even remember what the fight was about. We've had to many and usually the same things over and over again.

"Oh would you two just kiss and make up already" Gaz teased me not looking up from her Game Slave 3. Nothing had changed about Gaz she was just taller. I hated when she teased me about us liking each other. We would never NEVER like each other. We stared at her with fury before speaking.

" WHAT? Why do you always say that? I HATE Zim. Have you forgotten he trying to kill us all! I bet he's planning something right now "I yelled

"Then go see and stop annoying me or you WILL regret it" Gaz snapped back not in the mood to really punch her brother.

"FINE I will! You'll all thank me one day Gaz! Mark my words" I shouted in fury as I sprinted down the street to Zim's house. I heard her mutter whatever but didn't care I was too focused. I just keep going slowing down somewhat to put on the disguise that made me invisible I keep in my backpack.

Authors Words: Hey was that great or what. I know it was little short and maybe somewhat boring but chapter two will rock. I PROMISE. This was just to hook you. I'll update tomorrow or in a few hours. See ya latter. Also I'm going around changing some of my chapters to make them a little better. LOVERGIRL1 OUT. PEACE! REVIEWS PLEASE. I can handle a little criticism to help me in future.


	2. Chapter 2

Love at First TOUCH!

Includes: Zadr (Zim and Dib), violence, swearing, and fluffy sweetness.

Rated: T

Summary: Dib and Zim have fought and thought they hate each other since they meet but can a sensitive pair of antennas change that

Authors Words: Hey I'm back you guys and gals. Can you believe how fast I Wright these. I love you if you're reading and liking this. On with the story: D

Chapter 2: Pain before bed

ZIM POV

"GIR" I screamed in search for him. Where does he always go  
>anyway? Gir blasted through a wall with his jets and landed in front of me.<br>Great now I'm going to have to tell Computer to fix that wall.

"YES SIR" He said obediently in duty mode with red eyes. I  
>sighed sadly. Zim sometimes wished he would stay in duty mode but I learned<br>from that mistake. Almost killed Zim in the process.

"Gir Zim is going to the lab so DON'T let nobody in the house  
>ESPECIALLY that Earth stink Dib-thing" I said in a commanding voice ready to<br>start working on my newest Earth destroying plan. It was truly genius and would  
>work this time. No one could stop the Almighty Invader Zim from taking over<br>this mud ball of a planet.

"OKKIE DOKKIE! I LOVE BIG HEADED MARY AND TACOS AND WALFFEL  
>AND PIGGIES" squealed Gir. UHGH his squeals and shrieks tore through my<br>antennas and the pain was unspeakable. Zim knew Gir would never shut up so I  
>quickly dashed to my lad down the elevator under the table. I would have to fix<br>him somehow later.

NORMAL POV

Little did Zim know Dib had already got in when Gir came home  
>with groceries and was hiding in his wires on the ceiling unseen installing<br>cameras to spy from his house.

DIB POV

I accidently let out a few snickers as I saw Zim scurry from  
>his OWN robot in pain. Wait? In PAIN? Gir didn't even touch him even. Hmmmm?<br>Maybe I'm seeing things. Yeah that's probably it. I made my way down the same  
>elevator. Jeez I don't even have to TRY to get in Zim base anymore. Zim is such<br>an idiot with horrible securi-

"OWW WHAT THE HELL" I yelled in pain as something hit my  
>head. My vision suddenly went fuzzy. I dropped to my knees and saw a green and<br>red figure above me as I slipped unconsciousness

ZIM POV

Zim panted slightly exhausted from searching for this  
>wretched earth trash Dib-human. I dropped the long heavy silver metal bar I<br>used to strike him with and picked up his glasses that had fallen off his face.  
>I bent down and put the glasses back on his face after I cleaned them off with<br>a cloth from my pocket.

"COMPUTER take Dib-stink to the dissection table" I  
>commanded with a hint of angry in my voice. Why does this pesky human I ways<br>come back for more I'll never know. I felt a grin form on my face. Hmmm well  
>then I'm just going to have to show what happens when he enters Zim's lab. Dib<br>will learn to stay out this time. Yes, Yes Dib-human will learn. If it's the  
>last thing Zim does.<p>

Authors Words: WOOHOO two chapters done so far in one day! I'm so proud. Review please. I'm going to do other Zadr travels or other pairing. If anybody has an invader Zim request story tell me I'll make it personally. I'll update soon. Reviews please. Criticism acceptable. LOVEGIRL1 out. PEACE.


	3. Chapter 3

Love at First Touch

Includes: Zadr (Zim and Dib), violence, swearing, and fluffy sweetness.

Summary: Dib and Zim always fought and thought they hated each other but can a sensitive pair of antennas change that.

Rated: T

Authors Words: Wow three chapters one day knew record. Well can't stop now. On with the story: D

Chapter 3: Confusion

DIB POV

I groaned painfully feeling groggy and light headed. I was pretty sure there was a huge bruise on  
>my head. I was a bit surprised to see my glasses still on after I got hit and I<br>didn't have a concussion.

"Hello Dib-stink" purred a recognizable evil voice. I shook my head to clear it a bit  
>and saw Zim smiling smugly at me. I grinded my teeth together.<p>

"LET ME GO ZIM YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS" I yelled fiercely at him. He just snickered at me looking smug, saying nothing and that just pissed me off even  
>more. He loved messing with my damn head. I could never find a way to mess with<br>him like he does me countless times.

"HEY, are  
>you listing to me ZIM I said you would-OW" I yelped in pain. My head had turned<br>to the right from the force. I turned my head back at him angrily but keeping  
>my mouth shut. I didn't need to piss him off anymore then he already looked. I<br>was in HIS base and could do whatever he wanted now.

ZIM POV

His yelling ripped through my antenna causing them to quiver and press deeply against my  
>head. I quickly slapped him across to the face to stop the pain ripping through<br>my body.

"Shut your NOISE HOLE Dib-stink" I spat angrily. He just glared daggers at me.

"What exactly do you have planned for me huh ZIIMMM "Dib spat saying my name as if it  
>were poisonous. My eyes went into silts and I stared at him furiously. How dare<br>he mock Zim especially where he is now. Idiotic human will pay and suffer the  
>consequences.<p>

"Don't mock the ALMIGHTY INVADER ZIM filthy human. I have you here Dib because it seems you will not stay out of my house and lab no matter how many threats to cut you  
>open I give you. So maybe this will get you to stay out. Don't worry you'll<br>still be in one piece when I'm finished but be crying for mercy" I growled my  
>voice getting darker at every word. I then grinned and picked up a scalpel. I<br>inched forward with it, savoring the panicked look in Dib's eyes.

DIB POV

I looked around franticly panicking as he picked out a knife and moved it towards my  
>skin. I noticed horrified that I had dot lines along my stomach area.<p>

~ OH GOD HES REALLY GONNA CUT ME OPEN ~I screamed in my head.

I accidently let out a horrified scream as the knife just lightly touched my skin. I though it be the end of me but he stopped and jumped backwards looking pained and shocked. I  
>looked at him back but with confusion and suspicion.<p>

"COMPUTER remove Dib-thing from my house "he shouted sounding almost panicked. In a flash I was on the street. I looked around startled and confused. Slowly I got up and  
>headed on my way home.<p>

"What the hell just happened" I asked myself.

Authors Words: Things are a little slow going but it gets better. Here comes chapter 4! Things get somewhat quiet than bad then real good. Promise. LOVEGIRL1 out. PEACE


	4. Chapter 4

Love at First TOUCH

Includes: Zadr (Zim and Dib), violence, swearing, and fluffy sweetness

Summary: Zim and Dib have fought and thought they hated each other since they meet but can a pair sensitive antennas change that?

Rated: T

Authors Words: Hey Yal. I've got chapter 4 here. I've been writing since 3:00 pm this afternoon and probably till 11:00pm at night. I would work till 2:00 am next morning but I got school tomorrow. CURSE YOU SCHOOL. CURSE YOU. Now on to the story: D

Chapter 4: A Found Advantage

ZIM POV

"THAT HORIBBLE WRETCHED PAIN IN THE ASS" I screamed pacing back and forth. My antennas were throbbing and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Awwww why mastar sad? Does someone need a hug" Gir asked comfortingly coming from the shadow.

"My antennas are extremely sensitive Gir. The Dib- Stink yelled into one and now Zim has a headache." I replied a little grateful Gir wasn't yelling making my throbbing head worse.

"Awwww. Poor mastar" Gir frowned looking apologetic.

"I know how to make your head better mastar" said Gir showing me a huge adorable smile. Gir got on his jets and came to me.

"AHHH GIR WHAT ARE YOU DO-"I shouted in panic as I cut off by Gir knocking me of my feet to the ground.

"GIR GET OFF OF MY HE-"I once again got cut short when Gir stroked my antenna softly. A moan slipped my throat as the pain was placed with pleasure. I found myself curling and purring against Gir.

"AWWWW mastar a cute kitty-cat" Gir said innocently.

DIB POV

Dib had walked home the whole way wondering why Zim let me go so sudden. He screamed. Zim flinched. Then I'm on the street. MY CAMERAS. Yes that's right I installed them He burst through his front door to revile Gaz playing her Game Slave who stopped to look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"What happen to your shirt" she questioned. I blushed at the question.

"Zim was going to cut me open must of took it off" I said slowly still embarrassed.

"Whatever just get a shirt on" she murmured. Quickly I got a shirt on and checked my cameras only to completely shock. Zim was on the floor of his base purring up to Gir who was stroking his antennas.

"What is he doing" I asked myself shocked at the image I was seeing. Why was Gir touching his antennas and why was Zim purr- Then he realized what must be happening. His antennas must be very sensitive. I felt an evil smile spread across my face.

"I got an advantage on Zim" I chuckled darkly getting into bed. Tomorrows going to be fun.

Authors Words: AWWWWW am I EVIL or what. Zim was so cute if you ask me and things will get cuter and more fun (WINK WINK) I'll update chapter 5 tomorrow. Well time for bed. Night everyone. Please REVIEW. Criticism is acceptable. LOVEGIRL1 out. PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

Love at First TOUCH

Includes: Zadr (Zim and Dib), violence, swearing, and fluffy sweetness

Summary: Dib and Zim always fought and thought they hated each other but can a sensitive pair of antennas change that?

Rated: T

Authors Words: HEY HEY HEY everyone. Done with school. Thank God. I was thinking about my story all day. Think I got it. Had little writers block. I also have an English paper and French Paper to do. I HATE my French class it's the one I almost fail every time on my mind 24/7. Though I love French though so I put up with the class. Well let's get back on topic. On with the story: D

Chapter 5: Tears

ZIM POV

I woke up in my room feeling surprisingly calm and happy. Gir or Computer must have brought me here but why? Then I remembered. Thoughts of last night popped slowly in my head and the calm feeling was now gone. I turned to the clock that read 7:50.

"AHHHH SCHOOL STARTS AT 8:00. I GOT 10 MINUTES! COMPUTER! Backpack and disguise" I shouted ripping the blankets of myself and heading out the door.

"Fine fine" computer sighed bringing the items down with a silver robotic arm.

I got the things and dashed out the front door.

"GIR, Zim is leaving so don't break anything and just observe the humans on the telly" I shouted at him from outside. I ran to school so I wasn't late but unfortunately saw HIM on the way. DIB-HUMAN!

"Zim will get his revenge Dib-stink mark Zim's words. Zim will. Oh you just wait." I snarled quietly.

Zim had entered school to health class soon flowed by Bib. I had just come up with the perfect genius plan to humiliate Dib.

DIB POV

I made my way to class sadly. I hated health. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so gross. I sat down in my seat when a shadow covered me. I looked up to see Zim sneering down at me.

"What do YOU want ZIM" I asked suspiciously narrowing my eyes. He chuckled darkly at me.

"You'll see Dib-thing you see Zim is still very upset about yesterday" he said in a taunting voice. I smiled evilly at him. That's right I almost forgot my advantage.

"I wouldn't do anything Zim I found your newest weakness" I sneered. His eyes widened in surprise.

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! YOU SPEAK NONSENSE DIRT CHILD! NONSENSE! DON'T LIE TO ZIM EARTH WORM" he shouted. I laughed. He was going to speak again but was cut short by the bell. He gave me another hatred glance and went to his seat

ZIM POV

WHAT WEAKNESS? What was Dib-thing talking about I said in wonder to myself in my head. I spent the whole time wonder that Zim forgot to pull his genius plan. Growling to myself because I had forgot. I was angry for the rest of the day and was trying to figure out what the Dib-Human could be possible talking about. Zim had no weakness. On the way home I saw that lower life form Dib-trash with his scary sister. Frustrated at him for today and yesterday I stormed straight at him and I pounced on him.

"WHATS YOUR PROMBLEM DIB-THING" I screamed.

The Dib-thing had been laughing and ignoring Zim all day. He had landed on his back with an OW. I threw my fist back and punched him in the stomach.

DIB POV

Zim had jumped on me and began to punch me. This got us into fight like usually once again fighting about something I really don't remember. Finally letting the situation sink in threw a punch back. He feel back and I saw Gaz had just keep going not even looking up. What an ass she was sometimes but would never say that to her face unless I wanted to die. Zim and I tossed punches, kicks, and insults at each other for what seemed liked hours. Zim now had a black eye, bruises, and cuts with blood everywhere. I was no better. I also had a black eye, bruises, and cuts with blood everywhere. He had somehow managed to get me pinned against the sidewalk on my back.

"TELL ME WHAT YOUR THINKING I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES THROUGH YOUR GIGANTIC HEAD" he screamed in my face chocking me.

"GAH" I chocked desperately thinking. What do I- ANTENNAS! I thought. I reached out a hand and gave the Antenna a good hard yank. His reaction was anything then what I expected.

"OWWW" he screamed in pain. He reacted like he had been hit with fire and tears poured down his face.

I looked up in shock. Did Zim just CRY? Were those antennas really that SENSITIVE? I should feel good about his pain right but I felt so GUILTY? I got off the ground and brushed myself off and started on my way looking back a few times over my shoulder.

Authors Words: Wow talk about long. Pretty good though. I'm working on chapter 6 right now after homework of course. CURSE YOU HOMEWORK! CURSSSEEE YOOOUUUU! Criticism acceptable. Reviews please. LOVEGIRL1 out. PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

Love at First TOUCH

Includes: Zadr (Dib and Zim), slight violence, slight swearing, and fluffy sweetness

Summary: Zim and Dib thought they hate each other and always fought but can a pair of sensitive antennas change that.

Rated: T

Authors Words: What's up everyone? I've been trying to make these stories better with you suggestions. Thanks for those too it really helps. I want to say sorry because my grammar sucks I know but it's not my fault my computer doesn't it up. I also know my chapters are short but that's because I Wright it on paper and there much longer. I did better on my POV's too. Now on with the story: D

Chapter 6: Promise?

DIB POV

Beep Beep Beep

I groaned and reached out to turn off the alarm. Morning sucked because I always knew something new and horrible was waiting for me at Skool, especially today was going to be torture because Zim was probably still pissed off from yesterday and was plotting his revenge on me. I rubbed my eyes lazy and got out of bed for Skool. I didn't t any sleep last night and felt extremely tired.

It was a same old morning like every other morning before I went to High Skool. I showered, got dressed, blow dried, ate cereal and left for High Skool. Except today was different. I still had that ting of guilt in me that I tried to push down but it kept sneaking its way back up into me.

~I shouldn't feel guiltily I should be laughing at Zim~ I scolded myself mentally.

Zim hadn't shown up to school for a week. That just made the guilt worser and worser. When Zim had finally came to Skool he had looked like a kicked puppy. During lunch break I was violently stabbing my… ummm purple stuff and staring at it angrily.

"Go say sorry already and stop mopping to yourself" Gaz suddenly snapped at me. I flinched and wanted to argue with her but I also wanted this guilt to go away. I sighed and slowly I got up from the lunch table and sighed. I made my way over to Zim.

"What do you want from Zim human" he questioned not looking up from his tray. I felt pain rise inside of me. How the hell am I suppose to say this? I know he won't take my apology. We were Enemies for years now he knows better than to trust me. Just got to work through this.

"WELL? Speak human" he growled in annoyance and anger finally looking up from his tray.

"I'M….I'm sorry Zim" I said hoping he would believe me but knowing otherwise.

" What? OHHHH YEAH RIGHT Dib-thing. Do you actual think I'd believe you, and sorry about what exactly" he questioned his voice getting angrier and higher.

~I knew he wouldn't believe me~. "About yesterday when I pulled you antenna and you started cryi-"I was cut off when Zim exploded in anger.

"ZIM DOESN'T CRY! ZIM FEELS NOTHING! ZIM IS A MIGHTY IRKEN SOLIDER AND YOU SHOULD FEEL HORRID RIPPING OUT ANTENNAS IS A SERIOUS CRIME ON MY PLANET" He shrieked at me.

Ouch Guess I deserved that.

"I didn't know Zim I swear that if I did I wouldn-"I was cut off again.

"YOU DID TOO KNOW! YOU SAID YOU KNEW AND WOULD USE IT AGAINST ME! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLE DO TO PROVE YOURSELF INFEROR HUMAN" he screamed at me. I was little surprised no one had looked up to see what the commotion was about but then again we did fight 24/7. Now how could I get Zim to believe me? Maybe I can make it up to him, but what would he need help with from me. I KNOW! That's IT.

"Zim let me make this up to you" I said slowly.

"What babbling on about Dib-stink" Zim asked looking at me strangely.

" How about I help you with your Skool work" I suggested.

Zim sucked at High Skool. He barely knew the ABC's. He always went to summer school to keep up so didn't fail every grade. I figured a free summer to himself would sound pretty good and it must of because he agreed to it.

"Hmmm…..Fine Dib-stink but we do this at your home because Zim doesn't trust you to be in my base without blowing my cover" he growled narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Weird I didn't once think of exposing once or hurting him in a while a wonder why?

"Good then tonight at… 4:00 okay" I said.

"FINE FINE. Now leave Zim alone" he said showing he wouldn't settle back down till I left. I nodded and went back to sit next to Gaz. I took a minute to realize what I had done.

"What have I done" I sighed shaking my head.

"Dib stop talking to yourself I'm on the last level and if I die because of you I'll make you wish you were never born" she hissed at me.

Rest of the day was quiet and I felt uneasy knowing my worst enemy Zim was coming to MY house but I'd do whatever to get rid of the guilt. In case you haven't noticed guilt and I don't work well.

Authors Words: Sorry guys and gals I know it's short but I thought it was the best place to end this. Don't rip my head off I'll post chapter 7 in a few hours. Thank God for weekends. Reviews please. Criticism accepted. LOVEGIRL 1 out. PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

Love at First TOUCH

Chapter 7: Beginning of a date?

ZIM POV

It was silent after my chat with Dib-Worm today. Though it was a bit too silent for Zim. I still couldn't believe it. ZIM is going to the DIB-HUMANS house and not sneaking through a window or to KILL him. Through the front door to have NICE CONVERSATION. It was extremely strange and was dreading the moment that was coming. I willed time to go as slow as possible but of course that made time go faster.

I was still mentally slapping myself for even agreeing to the Dib-Humans offer but I couldn't say no when I looked into those beautiful golden-ey EW did I just think that. But it was true the Dib-stink had great sparkling- NO I can't think that he's my greatest enemy. It's been like this for years. He…..He must be planning something. Dib-Monster mocks my pain he would never pity Zim and feel remorse. Hmmm. That stupid human must be up to something. I smirked as I came up with a genius idea I'll just have to bring a few things and make sure if he try's anything Zim will stop him.

"COMPUTER get Zim his stun gun" I shouted at the ceiling.

"Mwuhahahahaha just try something now Dib-stink. You can not hurt Zim now" I cackled. Slipping the stun gun to my pak, I raced out of my base to the Dib-Worms house. I approached his house and pounded on his door.

"DIB-HUMAN OPEN THIS DOOR ZIM COMMANDS YOU! IT'S TIME FOR THE STUDING" I yelled through the door becoming impatient. The door flew open but not to revile the human Dib but his scary sister Gaz. She ripped me inside by my shirt and dragged me in. She leaned over next to my antennas practically breathing on them causing shivers down my spine.

" Ever do that again and I'll rip your antennas off and shove them down your damn throat! GOT IT" She hissed giving me a death glare. I nodded quickly knowing perfectly well she would do it. I was pained and saddened again. Urgh. Why did everyone have to hurt Zim's antennas don't these vile humans know anything…. Of course not they have those gross disgusting hearing things they call ears.

"DIB YOUR BOYFRIENDS HERE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" she screeched returning to her electronic device. I heard him quickly come down the stairs. He gave the human female a glare.

"Jeez Gaz you always have to be so nasty to everyone" he snapped. I was shocked how can he not fear her. This was Gaz we were talking about. The Gaz simply ignored the Dib-Human. Dib-Worms ice cold glare turned into a kind smile. It made my heart swell with a strange sudden happiness. What was this sudden feeling and Why now?

"Come on let's go somewhere quiet Kay" he said kindly. Why was he being so kind to Zim?

"Uhhh sure" I said uncertainly trying to sound like myself but failing. He gave me a questioning look.

"You okay Zim you look and sound funny" he said sounding concerned. DAMN IT! Why was he acting like this? Let's just get this over with.

"Of course Zim is Dib. Do not worry about Zim" I replied reassuringly waving him off.

He looked at me shocked then I realized what I did. I said dib without an insult. I tried to wave it off.

"Why are you staring at Zim Dib" I replied quickly. DAMN! I did it again. He shook his head.

"Umm… nothing Zim. Come on let's start studying okay" he said still slightly shocked.

I was gestured towards the kitchen and I marched into the room. There was a stack of books and cookies next to it on the kitchen table. I looked at him and a light pink blush came on his face. Oh God he looked so cute. NO don't think that!

"I thought we'd take a break and snack or something. What do you want to start with? ….. Zim" He questioned. I found myself staring and turned away.

"Huh? Oh yes! How about…health" I said immediately regretted it. I mentally kicked myself. How could I suggest Health? The talk of the filthy human body at a moment like this.

" Uhhh... O-O Kay" he stuttered all flustered. I felt strangely the same too. We sat down at the table.

"Hey Zim do you think, well you don't have to but can I learn about you too" he asked slowly. I was about to scream no way human when I was cut short when I saw his innocent sparkling golden eyes looking at me with the same blush again.

"Yes…. It seems fair I guess" I added quickly trying to cover up the yes that was forced out my throat.

"Okay for every question I answer for you, you have to answer my question about you" he smiled.

"Fine Fine Zim agrees to this offer. I mentally groaned when I realized what I had done this time. Damn it! I did it again I accepted another offer of his. Damn his strange looks. Why can't Zim say no to the Dib when he looks at me like that? Can't take my word back now might as well start. I opened the book and observed it.

"Okay then what's the function of this" I said pointing to the strange disgusting organ in the middle of the body. He let a sigh a relief as if he was expecting something bad to happen.

"It's the stomach it digests food and gives minerals to the body and gets rid of waste" he answered. He then when into thought looking down at his own book. Finally he looked back up.

"What are your antennas for" he questioned.


	8. Chapter 8

Love at First TOUCH

Includes: Zadr (Dib and Zim), slight violence, slight swearing, and fluffy sweetness.

Summary: Dib and Zim always fought and thought they hated each other but can a sensitive pair of antennas change that.

Rated: T

Authors Words: Whatz up everyone. Trying to post 2-3 chapters up today. Things are getting interesting in this chapter. Well I think that anyway. Now on with the story: D

Chapter 8: An accident

DIB POV

I felt so uneasy after I talked with Zim. Zim and I fought for years so for us two to hang out was strange. I felt almost excited for him to come over. But Why? I hate Zim… Right? It was like this hate for each other was just disappearing and fading away slowly. I groaned slightly as my head pounded. All this thinking. URGH! Now I have a headache. I turned my head to look out the window because this lesson was extremely boring but my eyes locked onto Zim instead. Hmm? What's wrong with Zim? He's just staring at the clock. Was he excited or nervous too? He rubbed his eyes and looked up slightly pained. Probably those damn contacts. I wish he didn't have to wear them. I love those big curious ruby eyes… Wait did I just think that? I sighed. Oh god I just want this all to be over with now.

RRRIIINNGGGG

YES! Skool bell! My favorite noise. That meant time to go home of course. I grabbed my things and left the Skool quickly walking home with Gaz like usual. I went into thought wondering what Zim would be like if he came over. I hoped he'd make things easy on me and not try to get back at me in anyway.

"What the hell's your problem you're all quiet" she mumbled. I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at her.

"Why do you care" I questioned. She glared back.

"I don't but whenever you're like this something always goes wrong and usually affects me" she snapped. I flinched back. What's wrong with me? I know better than to fight Gaz.

"Zim's coming over later okay" I sighed. She raised an eyebrow at me and then took out her Game Slave.

"That's what you're all freaked out about. Hhmp you two better not make any noise or else" she growled.

She didn't have to say what or else was. It wouldn't be pretty. But she probably wouldn't. You have to get her pretty mad to do that. When I got home I instantly got ready for Zim. I got a bunch of books from my room and put them on the table. I had Math, English, Health, History, and REAL SCIENCE books. The only reason I had these books was because my Dad wanted me to stop with the paranormal and go to Real science. I would never do real science. Paranormal science was a part of me since I was born. I don't think he'll ever stop bugging me about it. Anyway. I thought maybe Zim would get hungry while being here. What can Irken's eat again?

Sweets! Yeah I think that's right. That's all I've ever seen him eat. I looked for what I had in the kitchen to see what I could make. I could make cookies. Cookies were alright. I was a good cook is what I thought. Other people said my cooking was amazing though so I got to work. They were going to be chocolate chip and M&M. When the cookies were done and cooled down enough but still warm I called Gaz for option.

"What? I thought I told you not to bug me" she asked irritated coming into the kitchen. I held a cookie out.

"Try one" I pleaded.

I couldn't believe I was doing this to impress Zim. This was Zim I was talking about but I felt it had to be perfect. She took it and bit into it and with a nod of approval she walked away. I put the rest of the cookies on a plate and then on the kitchen table. I went upstairs to relax and listen to music. About 25-30 minutes later I heard Gaz calling me. Zim's here I thought. Alright let's do this. Zim looked freaked out probably because Gaz threatened him. I felt angry. No one should hurt Zim except Me and Me only. So I snapped at her a bit despite myself. I turned to Zim and couldn't help but smile.

He looked at the table with cookies and books and I blushed and said they were for later. I was shocked later when Zim said my name without an insult. He always said my name with an insult. Then he did it again! I tried to brush it off and get started. He chooses Health. I mentally groaned. Why did he have to pick such an embarrassing subject? I suddenly had an idea. If I was going to teach Zim some things about humans then I should be able to learn some things about Irkens. My curiosity really wanted to know about Irken's and it would be better to get answers then cut him open. To my Surprise Zim agreed. Thankfully he asked me a simple question and pointed to the stomach and asked what it does. I answered and wonder what I should ask now. I looked at him to see him itch his head for a quick second. It reminded me of those antennas I had pulled earlier. I had so many questions on them and couldn't help but blurt out what they were for.

ZIM POV

I couldn't believe it. After all of this he still DARE goes there. I looked at him not wanting to answer it but couldn't refuse when Dib was looking at him innocently. He had curiosity like Zim. I look of my itchy wig and let my antennas stretch out free.

"They're just like what you humans call ears" I replied sounding a bit hurt that he brought that up. I turned my head to see him to see him reaching for me. What is he doing? I tensed not sure what to do.

DIB POV

I was about to do something unforgivable but I couldn't help it. I reached my hand out towards his antenna without asking permission. I grasp it softly. It's soft like silk. He squeaks and his body went limp. He fell out of his chair to the floor.

"ZIM" I shrieked leaping down next to him in a flash. He let out a shaky purr of pleasure. My eyes widen in surprise and make another grasp for the antennas. I gently pinch the antennas and message the middle of it gently. He shudders and let a few pleasure filled moans. I knew I should have stopped but I couldn't.

"Dib…" he moans. I stop immediately what I'm doing and release his antenna. I could feel my blood run cold as he wrenches his eyes open and scrambled off the floor.

"I-I'm s-sorry Z-Zim" I stuttered blushing furiously. What have I done?

"That's enough for today then Zim shall return home" he said quickly panicked. He was out the door to his house in a flash.

"WAIT ZIM COME BACK" I cried but he was long gone. Gaz stormed into the kitchen.

"I thought I told you two to shut up in here" she hissed. Gaz must of saw my sadden looked because her glare softened somewhat and looked slightly suspicious.

"What's your problem" she questioned. I didn't answer for a moment.

"Nothing" I said quietly. I walked up the stairs sadly feeling guiltier than before. Damn it Dib! WHAT WAS I THINKING! Now he hates me, but… should I care? Yes I do care. I don't exactly know why but I do.

Authors Words: Hey was this good or what? Do I make Gaz seem to cold hearted because I don't want her like that she does care for Dib. Any way I got to head to bed time for the dreaded school. I'm going to try this beta thing to work on grammar for next chapter Kay. REVIEWS PLEASE. Criticism and ideas accepted. LOVERGIRL1 out. PEACE.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love at First TOUCH**

**Includes: Zadr (Zim and Dib), slight violence, slight swearing, and fluffy sweetness.**

**Summary: Dib and Zim fought and thought they hated each other but can a sensitive pair of antennas change that?**

**Rated: M for really soon (Wink Wink)**

**Authors Words: Hellloooo everyone. Sorry everyone for not updating sooner. I used last week as a relaxing one. School is almost over. YAHHHH! That means more time to Wright stories. Now on with the story : D**

**Beta Notes… and Stuff: Sorry, you have to wait a second. Well hi readers :D We finally got this great story to be even better X3 I hope you like the work of both mine and hers! Now, ON TO DAH STORY FO REALZ**

**Chapter 9: The Plans**

**ZIM POV**

I ran down the street to my base as fast as my legs would go not stopping once. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! How could I of did that? How could HE of done that? Irk no wonder they didn't want us to touch our antennas. We turn into a filth earth cats when were touched.

I finally made my way home and ripped the door open. Realizing how tired I was collapsed on the couch where Gir was watching the Scary Monkey Show.

"What's the matter mahstar" he questioned. I simply ignored him not in the mood to explain anything.

I felt a strange sadden weight on my chest. Cursed humans. There filthy emotions must be rubbing off on me. Can't say I'm too surprised. I've been here how many hears now and I still haven't concurred this damn planet. What do my tallest even have to say about me? Wait a minute. OH NO MY TALLEST. I haven't called them in a week. They must be worried sick.

"Gir stay here and don't come down to the base till I call you" I commanded.

"Okkie Dokkie" he shrieked. I winced. Oww, does he have to be so loud. I went down the toilet to the base. I reached the communicator.

"Computer contact the Tallests immediately" I demanded.

"Contacting Tallest" the computer responded. The Tallest appeared on the screen. Their mouths filled with donuts and nachos.

"Hello my Tallest sorry for not contacting earlier I've been having ummm…. Troubles" I greeted nervously. Both Tallest swallowed their food down harshly.

"ZIM I thought you were dead considering you call us 24/7" Purple exclaimed.

"Don't worry my Tallest I'm very alive and here with a full progress report. Day 1 Gir made waffles and-" I was cut short when Tallest Red exploded.

"**NOOOOO THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. IF I HAVE TO LISTEN TO ONE MORE WORD I'LL EXPLODE! ZIM YOUR NOT AN INVADER YOU'RE A DEFECT AND BANISHED TO EARTH TOO! DON'T CALL US ANYMORE YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF! GOOD-BYE ZIM!**" Red screamed. I visibly flinched in pain as pain recoiled up my antennas from the screaming. The screen went black and I just stared at it horrified. My world came crashing down. I sank down to my knees and curled upon the floor letting tears fall. Irk I'm crying. The tallest were right I am a defect. Nothing else a defect stuck on this miserable dirt ball alone forever.

"What about the Earth child Dib?" the Computer replied softly feeling sympathy for Zim. I flinched again. Had I of been talking out loud?

"What about Dib?" I replied in a hoarse whisper.

"Do you not have feeling for the human?" the Computer questioned. I opened my mouth to deny it but couldn't bring myself to do it. He's the closes thing I had to a love one I ever or did have. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't be left alone on this planet with nothing forever. But is it too late? He probably hates me more than ever. I just ran out on him. Maybe he will never like me the way I like him but I refuse die alone without a fight. I need a plan. A good plan.

**DIB POV**

I spent the next few hours in my room moping around. I was so confused. I just realized I'm in love with the alien bent on destroying the planet. After all these years of denying I was a freak, or gay, or alien lover. I finally see I am. I must be. I'm in love with Zim for crying out loud.

I heard someone storm up the stairs. The door flew open to revile a very pissed Gaz. I shot off the bed holding my hands in front of me thinking I did something to upset her. She stomped towards me grabbing the collar of my shirt yanking me close. She looked me dead in the eye.

"That's it Dib. You have been acting more retarded and emotional than usually and it's pissing me off. I'm going to ask you one last time. What the hell is going on?" she hissed.

"I think I'm in love with Zim…" I whispered. I answered her for two reasons.

I didn't want to get beat to a pulp.  
>2. I had to get that off my chest to someone.<p>

Gaz looked unfazed by my words. "That's it. You're telling me you just figured this out now" Gaz sighed releasing me giving me an unimpressed look.

She KNEW! How did she know?

"It's something more too isn't it. Let me guess you guys fought and you think he completely hate you. Am I right" she questioned. I nodded feeling a little bit shocked. Was Gaz always this smart? She turned around to leave but stopped when she grabbed to door handle. "Listen Zim loves you too idiot. So he doesn't hate you and never will. You need to tell him you love him because it's clear he's not going to do it first" she said and then left. I sat back on my bed and thought. Could I do that? Say I love him and happily ever after? It seemed like a long shot but worth it in the end if it worked. It had to work. But when would I tell him? If he doesn't hate me then he's mad. REALLY mad. I can't now just out of nowhere say I love him. I try something and that's the only thing I can think of. I'll just wait till he cools off. That should give me enough time to clear my own head.

I slowly changed into my PJ's and got into bed. Damn, now I got a headache. Tomorrows going to suck. I just know it.

**Authors Words: YES! Another chapter done. I used beta for this so I hope it's better. Aww see everyone Gaz does care. Sorry I had the Tallest banish Zim but you really can't have a ZaDr if Zim trying to kill us all. I'll get the next chapter up soon because I'm in a writing mood. It's going to be the last one REVIEWS please. Criticism accepted. LOVEGIRL1 out. PEACE**.

**Beta Words: Yay! My readers must be pissed about me not doing anything but this XD No matter what the freak above me says, you can have ZaDr with Zim trying to take over and Gaz doesn't care unless she get something out of it! Ugh. RAMMBLING IS FUN XD Alrighty, REVIEWS please. Criticism accepted. YaoiGirly out. SHIZZLE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love at First TOUCH**

**Includes: Zadr (Zim and Dib), slight violence, slight swearing, and fluffy sweetness.**

**Summary: Dib and Zim fought and thought they hated each other but can a sensitive pair of antennas change that?**

**Rated: M**

**Authors Words: Heyyyyy there! Story is unfortunately over. Final chapter is here now. Nice and sweet ending for you too! I really proud of this story too! Anyway. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 10: End of the Beginning**

**ZIM POV**

"**Okay Computer tell me the options Zim has come up with so far" I demanded.**

"**You haven't come up with anything yet. But if I could make a suggestion why not try a new look to win the human over" Computer replied lazily losing patience with his master because they were thinking of plans all night and got nothing done.**

"**WHAT? Nothing! But we've been up all night thinking and-and URRGHH" I yelled in frustration. Irk damn it this was hard. Trying to think of ideas to get Dib to fall in love with me was like pulling my own teeth out. **

"**Doesn't Skool start in half an hour" Computer said smugly enjoy his master frustration. **

"**Half an hour! GAH I don't have any more time to think. Hhmmmm, well we will have to just use you plan computer get me the disguise pod" I exclaimed. **

"**Alrighhht, what new clothes do you want" Computer groaned. I thought for a minute. What would Dib like? I quickly thought of some clothes that would look nice and got into the pod. **

"**Okay hold still" Computer said. "AHHHHHHHH So-So painfulllllll" I yelled. Why did this stupid machine have to hurt so much! I got out of the machine and went to the closes full view mirror and liked what I saw. I had a nice dark T-shirt with a nice thin black jacket over it. I also had nice black shoes and pants to go with it. I got my stuff and ran for the door. I was stopped quickly by the Computer. **

"**Eh? COMPUTER! What is the meaning of this do you want Zim to be late for Skool" I yelled out raged. **

"**Well EXCUSE ME but I thought you would want your contacts and wig so you didn't get caught by the government today" Computer snapped. I blushed in embarrassment. **

"**Huh?... Oh yes well I was just… testing you and you passed. Congratulations" I said quickly covering up my mistake.**

"**Whatever" he sighed giving me the wig and contacts. Damn this cursed new wig. It itches like crazy. I darted out the door praying to Irk I wasn't going to be late. Luckily I made it with 3 seconds to spare. Only Dib wasn't there. My heart sunk as terrible thoughts came to my head. He's mad. He must hate me. He doesn't even want to look at me. Oh Irk I've ruined everything. I felt a batch of tears come. I ran out of the class room without permission. I ran and ran till I hit something and fell backwards. My wig was knocked right off my head. My vision was blurred by tears. **

"**Zim" the voice above whispered. Dear Irk it was Dib.**

**DIB POV**

**I got up that morning with a mixture of confidence and nervousness. I had gotten a full night of sleep which I haven't had in a while because of countless hours of staying up watching out for Zim. I took a good shower and brushed my teeth till they were pure white. I put on my best clothes and I had a quick breakfast of a chocolate chip muffin. I felt very good about how things were going so far. I meet Gaz the door who was still in her PJ's. I gave her a questionable look. **

"**I'm not going to school today. I'm sick" she sighed. She turned around and walked up the stairs. **

"**Oh. Okay get well then. Bye" I said closing the door behind me on the way out. My stomach did flips and turns all the way to Skool. I was running late but I didn't care. I was too nervous. **

"**I can do this. I have too" I said to myself reassuringly.**

**BAAAMMM! I was hit by something full force. I stumbled backwards almost falling flat on my back. I looked down below me to see what hit me. To my shock I saw Zim on the floor without his wig that must have fallen of crying. Zim was CRYING! What the hell happened? **

"**Zim" I whispered going down to his side to calm him down. **

"**Zim what is wrong please tell me" I begged. **

"**Y-you ha-te me-e. Every-one h-hates me-e. I'm all alone-e" he sobbed as his antennas pressing against his head as far as possible. I felt so bad for him. I never saw him like this it broke my heart. I picked him off the ground and carried him all the way to his house listening to his whimpers and chocked sobs. I sat on his couch with him committable on my lap. **

"**Please don't hate me Dib. I'm banished I have no one" Zim whimpered. I hugged him tightly. **

"**Zim I don't hate you. I love you and will never leave you" I said reassuringly.**

"**Do you mean it" he questioned staring up at me. I nodded grabbing his chin and tilting his head. I leaned and kissed him. I felt sparks fly. I reached to stroke his cheek but caught his antenna instead. He gasped and pulled away a small bit. I watched his eyelids flutter half way closed. I smiled at this. I turned him around so his back was facing my chest in my lap. I reached up with both hands stroking the antennas from the base to the tip with forceful strokes. His body went limp and leaned backwards against me. He was letting out loud purring noise that reminded me of a cat. I leaned down and gently caught his antennas in my mouth. He gasped sharply and arched his back at the pleasure as I wrapped my tongue around them. **

"**Ohhhhh Diiibbb" he moaned. I nipped at the antennas causing him to squirm in place. He struggled to turn around because he was lost in his pleasure. He pulled close to me finding my chest practical melting away into it. He purred at my touch and I pulled back a little bit to see his bliss filled face with a small blue blush covering it. **

"**I love you Zim" I whispered into the antennas blowing hot air on them. He shivered and smiled back. **

"**I love you too Dib" he whispered. I knew everything would be okay then. Yes there would be other troubles but the biggest one was over. **

"**I loved you Zim" I repeated.**

Authors Words: Wahhh my story is over. That's okay though. Should I write a sequel or end this here? Would everyone please do my new poll on my profile? I would like to give a special thanks to all the people that reviewed and hope you all check my future stories. Sorry it wasn't very M rated but I can fix that. Future stories will be better now that I finally understand fan fiction. Lots of REVIEWS PLEASE if you want sequel, suggestion and remember to do my poll. Sorry to YaoiGirly for not waiting for the document you were going to send back but people were bugging me to put up the last chapter. Criticism accepted. LOVEGIRL1 out. PEACE.


End file.
